Mainstream: Genocide the Echidna Story
by Elektrik Shadow
Summary: My 3rd. This is rush posted. I think this is intersting, but I don't like how I presented it, I'll let you judge i guess.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm rush posting this story as well, it's not that I don't like this story; it has good content and information, but the presentation isn't the greatest.

Genocide... the murder of a mass population. When it happens, there is no turning back. Many times has genocide been recorded in the history books. However, there is a story of genocide that only two know. This genocide, was committed; not by an army, but by a lone person. A lone person destroyed the most spiritually advanced culture in the world. The Echidna. Once a proud race, they watched over all that was chaos. Used it sparingly, wisely. They knew the dangers that could come of such power. They knew nature. They knew balance. They knew life itself. Why would someone want to destroy such an evolved species? Who, and how could someone destroy such an evolved species? The two of which I speak of, are the last of the Echidna race. My adopted brother, TR, who was adopted into the Echidna way of life after being abandoned; and myself, Knuckles the Echidna. No one knows this word and its meaning more than TR and myself do, and so I feel it is time to show you its true meaning, to reveal the lost story, the secret, that is, genocide.

**Genocide, the Echidna Story**

Trent, the Rabbit

It all started when TR and myself met. A small squad of Echidna, led by me, was infiltrating a near by village. Its inhabitants were the Echidna's closest friends, the Rabbit's. Eggman's father; Jase, had an army taking control of it. Back then, wars weren't fought with robots, they were fought with real people. Jase had an army of followers willing to do his bidding. Anyway, we were doing fine until an uproar started in a house right next to us. One of the bunnies had rebelled, and threw a guard out of a window. When the guard looked over at us, he called for reinforcements. Our group split prior to being shot at from every direction. We had lost two of our five members. After they lost several men, the lit the village on fire. Everything was burning, and the guards left. We searched for any survivors, we found none. The only building not on fire, was the church. Back then religion was important, and Jase wasn't about to burn such a holy building. Inside we found the village's prophecy. A small child. In that village, every thirty-fife thousand years, an immortal was born. This Rabbit, was that immortal. His name was Trent.

Trent, and the Echidna Order

When we brought Trent to the Echidna Order, we asked that he be raised to fight the evil that had destroyed his home. After all, he was an immortal. The Order; however, did not share this liking. They did not believe in the village's prophecy, they said, there is no such thing as an immortal outside of the Echidna. They ordered him to be executed. Joel, a member of my squad, and my girlfriend, asked me to take him away before his sentence was served. I did just that. The night before his death, I snuck into the jail area, and brought him out. I was almost caught, but Joel suddenly appeared and stalled the guard, just before he entered the room. From then on out, everything was easy. The next day, it didn't take long for word to get out of his absence. Officials were searching houses, looking for anything that might be of help. They found nothing. Being of high importance to the war, my home was not searched. And being of such small age, they did not conduct an island wide search.

Trent's Echidna Victory

I trained Trent, for several months, and he had already become one of the best fighters I have ever seen. He knew the Echidna way front and back. He knew the rules, the laws. He understood what we understood. In short, he knew life. I knew I could not keep him hidden forever. The next day, my worst fear was realized. Jase's army had discovered our homeland. We were caught off guard in the middle of the night. I woke to the sounds of screams next door. Trent came rushing up to me; he told me he saw an army outside the window. I stood up, and told him to wait inside. When I stepped out, several other Echidna stepped out, obviously awaken by the same cry. We immediately engaged in battle. They were trying to reach our contact tower. This told us that they have not let Jase know of our whereabouts. If we stop them, our land will remain safe. But the odds were not in our favor. Several men would attack one Echidna. Only the Elites were trained for such combat. I was doing fine. They were no match for me. Until I saw a baby crawl into the battlefield. I dove to save it, but I failed. I looked up as I saw the commander who had shot it in cold blood. I stared at him in anger, and then I got cheap shotted. With me gone, there was no defense to keep the men from reaching the tower. But when they got on the steps, Trent appeared in the doorway. The men were frozen in amazement. They knew the Echidna never allowed others to live with them. Trent jumped and landed in the middle of the army with a fierce slam on the ground, creating an earthquake that made the men fall. He then stood up and began fighting, with no signs of slowing down. No one could touch him. And there were always four or five men fighting him at a time. I got up, recovering from the cheap shot. I ran into battle, throwing them left and right until I met Trent in the middle. We fought them for several minutes before they tried to retreat. But when they did this, more Echidna were at the gates, guarding the exit. In almost no time at all, the entire army had fallen. It was at this time of victory, when I realized what everyone was staring at, me and Trent.

TR, the Echidna

We were instantly grabbed, and taken to the Echidna Order. They called my name and asked me several questions; did I hide Trent, did I train him, am I responsible for him, why I did this. After hours of Q and A, they asked Trent one simple question. Why did he help us. Do you know what he said? He said because the Chaos Emeralds could not be allowed to fall into Jase's hands, which is what most certainly would have happened if he was informed of our position, the Echidna land is sacred, and shall not be destroyed, or inhabited by anything, other than the Echidna, and to honor the teachings, of Knuckles, the Echidna. At these words, the Order was astonished; they began whispering to one another. Finally, the President of the Echidna Order stood up and asked one final question. Do you, Trent, accept the responsibility of helping to protect the Echidna, and their way of life? Trent did not refuse, but he did ask that he be called TR, for Trent is a name that is not of the Echidna. I was also appointed General of the Echidna, for my deeds in training TR.

Chaos, and the Echidna

It was not long after that when I was called to a meeting. In that meeting, we spoke of using the Chaos Emeralds to fight a threat that would not be described to us. As you can imagine, this made it difficult for us to say yes. And so our decision was no. I had voted yes, simply because we were not allowed to know what the threat was, therefore, it must be a dangerous one. A few others agreed with me. However, Joel's father, Singe, strongly disagreed with it. He reminded me that the Echidna were to protect, not exploit the power of the Chaos Emeralds. That they are to be used in only the most extreme of measures, and not once in Echidna history has such a time crossed our path. Which, to me says, that it's high time one came. This was the beginning of the Echidna's downfall. I returned home, it was time to show TR the Emerald Shrine. The seven Chaos Emeralds floated safely on seven pillars surrounding the Master Emerald, which sat in the center, protected by a mysterious barrier. Tikal, an ancient Echidna, was the current watcher of the Master Emerald. She knew more about it than any other Echidna who ever lived. She often talked of a mysterious monster that lives within the Master Emerald. One who was perfectly harmless, unless the emeralds were to be used by, or for evil. No one seriously believed her, as there was no proof. But she said that his name, was Chaos. Ironic, don't you think? Tikal warned the Echidna of a monster, and the monster was eventually released. I'm sorry to say that this story too, has an irony to it. TR was very interested in her teachings.

Signs of a Massive Attack

Weeks after our meeting, something happened. Several of our people went missing. Obviously, this called for another meeting. More, but not enough, said that the Chaos Emeralds would not be such a bad idea in this affair. Still, Singe lead the majority to say no. I disobeyed orders, and told TR of our meetings and plans. He as well as I, were both outraged, and disappointed. It was clear to us that an evil was brewing within our ranks, preventing us to do all that we can. Later that week, I had got married to Joel. Singe, was not a fan of this decision. In the same month, a blast blew up half of our South Sector. Immediate action was taken to find survivors and perpetrators. Never in history has our land taken such a blow. You can imagine the effect this took on our citizens. In our next meeting, we agreed that we were dealing with an army, an army not of Jase, but of a new threat. This same day, TR had been appointed as Asst. General of the Echidna. This put him in full view of the things that were going on politically. With TR's attitude, I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. TR went strictly by the book, unlike others that I know. This may cause... disagreement, in further actions of the Echidna.

The First Affirmative Action

The rest of the month had no danger what so ever. But the first of the next, had devastating results. The Asst. President of the Echidna Order went missing. And what's more, we knew no one took him. This added to TR and my self's conspiracy about a growing evil. With the Asst. gone, the first serious step towards this threat was taken. About fifty of our spies went out and searched the floating islands. Back then, there were near twenty Islands. In a few days, the Asst. returned, with no excuse of his absence. This made others a little jumpy towards our government. Several small explosions were heard in the East Sector. There were few casualties, and someone had spotted the one responsible. They said he was a hedgehog. We figured he was working for a higher man. Not long after that, I was sent to spy. I came in contact with a hedgehog; Sonic. He approached me as I stared at him. Not knowing what to expect. Then he said hi. This threw me off guard. Upon further investigation, I found that he was fighter of good, not evil. I asked for his assistance, but he respectfully declined. He had his own job of dealing with Eggman, Jase's son. This gave me some insight on the world outside of the Echidna. I had been so caught up with my own affairs. It appeared that Jase was now dead. This news was reassuring to my superiors, but did not block out the horrors of our new unknown enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

An Evil Reveals Itself

Every day, we lost at least one Echidna. This was very stressful to everyone. And Singe still lead the majority vote against the use of Chaos Emeralds. He now stated that Chaos Emeralds would not help unless we had an enemy to fight. He soon got his wish. Within one week, the Asst. President killed three of the members in the Echidna Order. TR captured him, and we interrogated him. We asked who led the army that destroys our land. He laughed at us. He said that we are not fearing an army, but rather one lone hedgehog. This made us fear the threat even more. One hedgehog could be hiding anywhere. We asked, but he would not say anymore. Only that even the Chaos Emeralds wouldn't be able to help us. He then committed suicide. TR and myself were placed in the Order as replacements, along with Singe. Elder Echidna agreed to take position as Asst. President, until a final decision could be made.

The Government Falls

That final decision was never made. Within only two days, the hedgehog returned in broad daylight. He walked up into the Echidna Order Tower. In minutes, it exploded. The only things left standing were TR, Knuckles, Singe, Elder Echidna, and the hedgehog. I stepped forward in anger, asking him his name. But he replied that he had no name, then left before the conversation could continue. The Echidna were running in there houses and staring through the window. The next day, all hell broke loose. Everyone was committing crimes, after all, there was no longer any order. It was here the Echidna race basically destroyed itself. I went to collect the Chaos Emeralds; I knew what had to be done. Singe was reluctant, but finally agreed to use them. The seven Chaos Emeralds now belonged to TR, Joel, Elder Echidna, Singe, Tikal, Tice (Joel's brother), and myself. We used the emeralds to get everybody's attention. Elder Echidna stood at Center Square, and spoke through the intercom. He instructed everyone to cease their actions, or the new Chaos Order would not hesitate to neutralize them. Most of them stopped, the ones that didn't, were thrown in jail. Two were killed in the process. Eventually, temporary order was restored.

The Hyper Battle

The Chaos Order was now in a meeting, discussing their next action. We were either going to wait for him, or go find him. We chose to wait, on the grounds that we knew not where to look. It didn't take long for him to show his face again. He seemed somewhat angry at the restored peace. The Chaos Order gathered together, and used the Chaos Emeralds to go hyper. Surely one hedgehog wouldn't be able to stand up against seven hyper Echidna. When he saw us, he smiled. He said that he was hoping we would use the emeralds at some point. He charged after us as we broke away in different directions. He charged after Tice. Tice turned around and fired a Chaos Spear. This threw the hedgehog off balance, and Tice was able to continue his attack in a combo. The hedgehog; however, soon broke this combo, he grabbed Tice's arm and swung him so hard, his arm detached and his body fell to the floor, dead. Everyone looked in horror. For the first time, they saw the extent of whom they were dealing with. The hedgehog then took Tice's emerald. His next target, was Joel. He used the emerald to do an attack that we had never seen before, Chaos Control. He disappeared, then reappeared behind Joel. He stuck his hands out as a white force pushed her hard against the ground. Her father, Singe, dashed in front of her to protect her. As the hedgehog came rushing towards her, Singe uppercutted the hedgehog. He then flew up to continue his attack. Tikal came up behind to assist him. It looked as though the fight was in our favor, until the hedgehog elbowed Tikal, and she fell to the floor, no longer in Hyper Mode, the emerald lying in her hand. The hedgehog went to pick it up, and bashed Singe with a powerful punch. In desperation to protect his daughter, he killed him self in a selfless blast of energy. Joel cried out as this event took place. Sadly, his death was in vein, the hedgehog flew out of the explosion as if it were air, and threw Joel into the still blazing fire, where she helplessly died instantly. The hedgehog grabbed the next two emeralds as well. The odds were not with us. TR, Elder Echidna, and myself, managed to fight him off, but we knew he would return. We buried the lives lost in the epic battle, glad that their lives were transformed into spiritual energy.

Unwanted Knowledge

We decided to use the Master Emerald for a little extra power boost. Though it was effective, we knew it was nowhere near enough to ensure victory over the losing battle. TR and Elder Echidna slept that night; I however, did not. How could I? I sat up all night, thinking, trying to believe that our race was not coming to an end. Unmentioned before, I had been having reoccurring nightmares of such an event, I knew it was inevitable. But I need not worry the others with this knowledge, I only hope that we die not in comfort, but in battle, together. When the others awoke, they found me training. I was determined not to let my nightmare become everyone's reality. Spiritual energy was flaming inside me, I was neither hungry nor tired, all I could think about was that damn hedgehog, and the survival of the Echidna race. This worried TR and Elder Echidna, but I didn't care. It was then, when we would make our final stand, for just seconds after they awoke, he came. As if he was watching, waiting for us to be ready for battle. We stepped outside, the power of four Chaos Emeralds at his side. It was do or die, and I was ready for more than do.

Genocide

The hedgehog destroyed our house, we arose from the flames unharmed, staring at our enemy. We scattered, our speed and agility greatly increased with the power of the Master Emerald. At first, he seemed to be loosing, I could even sense his fear. Teamwork was our best ally. I picked him up, and threw him into Elder Echidna, who kicked him to TR, who punched him into the ground. This process was repeated with variations. But then I remembered my nightmare. I caught myself believing that no matter how hard we tried, somehow, the hedgehog would rise and defeat us all. It was this thought, that ultimately ended our race, for when it came my turn to attack, I stood, helpless. Then, from what seemed like nowhere, came a fist, I was knocked down, unable to move. The hedgehog grabbed TR's neck, and slammed him into Elder Echidna. I tried to move, but a part of me didn't want to. TR and Elder Echidna fought with all their might, no matter how bad they got beat up, and after a simple punch, I couldn't even stand up; I was a disgrace to the Echidna race. Soon, Elder Echidna fell, his emerald taken. TR followed. Then, the hedgehog landed next to me. He told me that he didn't blame me for giving up, that I was a fool to resist. I asked him one final question, why he was doing all of this. He said that it was the first step to domination, to vengeance, for the ultimate life form. At the time, I didn't know what he was talking about. He picked me up with one arm, and with the other, punched me across the city. I still remained Hyper, but I felt dead. Something inside of me was telling me to get up, so I did. Yet I was hit back down the instant I made this decision. He took my emerald. It was true, that the Echidna race was immortal, but the body can only take so much, never was it thought that someone could be so strong, as to test the body's limit. I heard Tikal's voice, somewhere in the distance. She said that the hedgehog was going after the Master Emerald, to finish off the Echidna. But a greater threat was at hand. If the Master Emerald was to be used for such a purpose, Chaos, would arise, and threaten the world. The hedgehog had no knowledge of this fact, as it was only a legend, but for some reason, I believed her. I stood up, as did TR and Elder Echidna. We walked over to the hedgehog, as he was nearing the Master Emerald. We could not protect our race, but we could protect the world. We rushed up to the emerald, as did he. He threw us all back, and flew high above the great City of the Echidna. He repeated an ancient text, only found in our lore. The Master Emerald began to glow, and a screeching sound could be heard. The entire Echidna race ran to hide, for they knew that immortality was no longer one of their traits. TR, Elder Echidna, and I; however, knew that this could not be prevented. The hedgehog flew to the center of the city. The Master Emerald stood floating above. We rushed towards it, while he charged a massive attack. He turned Hyper, and charged more. We were at the Master Emerald, generating a shield. As soon as we accomplished this, we heard the words Chaos Blast, but no screams. Everything was gone. You wouldn't even recognize that a city was there. Just a deserted spot in the jungle. The hedgehog looked up, the Master Emerald, and ourselves were gone. In the massive explosion, the Chaos Emeralds were released from his body, and he was no longer Hyper. They were gone too. The hedgehog, now known as Dark Hedgehog, was never seen again, until just a few years ago, when he tried to destroy the world.

The Ultimate Sacrifice

We made it our duty to scatter the Chaos Emeralds throughout the land, in hopes that they remain hidden forever. It was about a year later, when a strange energy was forming within the Master Emerald. No doubt, it was Chaos. Elder Echidna sacrificed himself, to contain the beast within the emerald. As of today, we know that this sacrifice was not in vein, for Chaos was sealed inside just long enough, for Sonic become strong enough to defeat it, when it arose. His last words, were my new orders. Protect the Master Emerald at any cost.

Genocide… the murder of a mass population. When it happens, there is no turning back. Even for the immortal. Though I have told you the story, nothing can equal witnessing the events first hand, to see the fear, to fight the fear, to live the fear. I know that the Echidna race, will never die, not as long as we are not forgotten… but sometimes… I get the feeling that TR and I, are not the only survivors. Heh, yes, _she_ is still out there… somewhere…


End file.
